PowerLove
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys have a way to turn the Powerpuff Girls bad.What is it&why are they snickering so much?What's with the odd locations? Find out just what the Rowdyruff Boys are planning while I get used to saying PowerPUFF&RowdyRUFF instead of PowerFUL&RowdyFUL. Anyway, Rowdyruff Boys are planning something that you really shouldn't do when you're a kid. Red,blue,&green pairings
1. Chapter 1

**DARN YOU, CHILDISH PERSONALITY! DXXXX**

**Natsume: Why?**

**me: Eh. I like Powerpuff Girls (blushes) I used to watch it when I was a kid, but ... I'm not sure. I guess I began to think I was too old (shrugs) I can't remember if I liked the story or not...**

**Natsume: (raises eyebrow) Didn't you just say you liked it?**

**me: I DON'T KNOW! DX I don't remember anything anyway! I think I was bored, but I'm not sure. It's just- Ah, what the heck. Let's just go to the story.**

**Natsume: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice. If she did, it'd be a mess.**

**me: No, it'd just be rated M.**

**Natsume: (anger mark appears) Exactly. It'd be a mess.**

**both: The Beginning Play is out!**

**me: Natsume, be more energetic.**

**Natsume: No.**

**-Beginning Play out-**

**P.S. Buttercup is the green one right? And Blossom was... Hahaha =u=' I have no idea. I haven't seen it in so long *0***

**Bubbles! Yeah, Bubbles was blue which means Blossom was leader- red. Now WHAT were the boys called? , Whatever, I'm searching it up.**

**Darn you, forgetful memory! DX**

**I am writing this down because I KNOW I will forget it. Boomer was blue, right?**

**Rowdyruff Boys-**

**Red- Brick**

**Blue- Boomer**

**Green- Butch**

**NOW we start the story.**

The powerpuff girls hadn't seen the Rowdyruff Boys in a while, but that was okay- they'd been busy with other enemies.

But one day, no enemies were in sight. Nothing was wrong. Little did they know, the Rowdyruff Boys were the reason.

"Okay? We're going to tame them, so DON'T cause bad things until we tell you news," each of them had told every bad guy in town. The whole day, they had split up to tell every bad guy the news.

Now they were finished and met up where they'd planned- behind the Powerpuff Girls' house.

"Alright, so where's everyone going?" Boomer asked, smirking.

"I'm attacking in the bathroom, that's for sure," Brick announced. The other two nodded.

"I'm going in bed," Butch announced.

"Hn. Then I'll go... in the other bathroom. They have two," Boomer explained.

"I'll go in the one with a shower then," Brick decided. They all smirked.

THIS WOULD BE FUN AND EXTREMELY PLEASURING AND SATISFYING.

They couldn't wait.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: Just because I'm stupid, I'm making a chapter for each!**

**Natsume: You called this POWERSEX.**

**me: (shrugs) It just felt right.**

**Natsume: (rolls eyes) What are you going to name the story then?**

**me: I have no idea. needs rated K or whatever ... titles.**

**Natsume: (rolls eyes)**

**both: Anyway, Ending Play is out.**

**me: And now I say Beginning Play when it's Ending Play.**

**Natsume: Baka.**

**me: (gushes)**

**-Ending Play out-**


	2. Chapter 2- Boomer and Bubbles

**Do I copy and paste this? NO!**

**Natsume: What the h*** was the point of that?**

**me: (shrugs)**

**both: The Short Beginning Play is out~!**

**Natsume: What was with that accent?**

**me: Be more energetic.**

**-Beginning Play is out-**

**P.S. Boomer's first cuz I like him and Bubbles the most. Why? I have no idea.**

Boomer searched for Bubbles and finally found her drawing. He flew in, smirking.

But she didn't notice him...

...

He decided that was best.

He snagged her away from her drawing, making her yelp.

She tried to fight, but she wasn't facing him.

He flew into the bathroom he'd chosen and placed her in the bath. Holding her arms as she fought, he closed the door and locked it. {How funny it would be if someone was going to the bathroom right now. But that's not in my plans. Or theirs!}

He then turned on the bath's faucet and began stripping Bubbles. {Well he gets right to work, doesn't he? o.O }

Holding her arms, he took the chains out of his pants. He chained her up to the faucet, and while she struggled, Boomer took his own clothes off. He stepped into the bath, and she froze, seeing him naked. She gulped.

"B-Boomer?"

Was this the person who'd took her in here, stripped her, and chained her up?

"What's up?" he asked, smirking. She looked him up and down in fright. "What, do you like what you see?" She gulped again.

"I... It's... fine..." she whimpered.

She was so scared- what was he going to do to her?!

This isn't your normal criminal activity!

"Just fine?" he asked coldly. "Look again, stare." Reluctantly and biting her lip, she peeked. "Well? Answer honestly."

"... I-It's... good," she looked away.

It was quite big for their age.

"... I guess I can deal with that." He moved her so that her vagina and chest was underwater. Involuntarily, she screamed lightly. He smirked. "What, does it feel good?"

He was getting hornier by the second, and he felt his d*** get hard.

Actually, it did feel good on Bubbles.

He stopped the water abruptly and stared at her wet nakedness.

"Well?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she rasped. "It... it does..." she trailed off, as if finally giving up any forms of resistance.

After all, it did feel good, and...

She did love Boomer.

Blushing cutely, she smiled a bright but small smile.

"Do more," she told him.

He smirked.

Oh, he would.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: I know it's short-**

**Koko: You just realized.**

**me: -but it's a great place to end, I'm sure you know.**

**Natsume: You're stupid.**

**me: Supposedly, that little boy left his family because of that video! TOT He didn't realize that he was practically a star!**

**Natsume: Um... what?**

**Koko: When you said 'you're stupid', she immediately thought of that one kid.**

**Natsume: Huh...**

**me: The kid was so cute! Everybody loved him! TOT TOT TOT**

**Natsume: ...**

**Mikan: For once, listen to the idiot.**

**me: Two new characters?**

**Koko: She was supposed to be in the Beginning Play.**

**me: She was?**

**Natsume: She's acting bratty... is this...**

**me and Natsume: The Mikan from Gakuen Alice's Rockstar?!**

**Mikan: What about it?**

**Koko: (chuckles) You guys are so surprised.**

**me: Well, YEAH. She never comes to the Plays in that story!**

**Natsume: What the f***?**

**Mikan: YOU'RE not a singer here.**

**Natsume and me: ... THAT'S WHY?! (mortified)**

**Koko: Ending Play is out.**

**Mikan: You guys are so stupid.**

**me and Natsume (flabbergasted): Mikan's here...**

**-Ending Play out-**


	3. Chapter 3- Brick and Blossom

Brick found {... crud... I forgot her name again...} Blossom in the girls' room. He flew in and took her into the bathroom he'd chosen.

Blossom struggled against him as he took her in the shower. He made a human fence around her, and she paused, seeing it was him.

"Brick!" she exclaimed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

He was smirking, "I thought we'd have some alone time." And he turned on the faucet.

She gasped, looking at her hands. She looked up at him.

He was checking her body when she asked in fright, "Brick, why are we in the shower?" He sneered.

"For an adult thing called _sex_. And things called sexual activity. Now then," he said as he began stripping her. She screamed for help, but Brick covered her mouth. "Be quiet, Blossom. You'll like it once we begin." Tears started bubbling in her eyes.

She didn't know what sex or sexual activity was, but if it was an adult thing, obviously, she shouldn't be doing it. Plus, he had stripped her!

Obviously, whatever he planned wasn't good.

He then undressed himself except for his hat, and her eyes became planted on his private.

What was it?

She and the girls didn't have that.

Brick noticed her staring and replied to her unanswered question, "It's a boy's private. It's called a penis."

"Wh-What?"

"Don't worry about it," he said and began mouthing her.

Mmn, she tasted so good.

So, soo good...

He forced his tongue into her mouth and began massaging her tongue. She moaned in return. He snaked his hand against her body, reaching her nipples. He pinched and pulled them out, making her moan loudly, almost as if a cry.

But she was extremely aroused.

He then wandered his hand to her vagina and pinched her clit, making her scream.

"B-Brick!-!" she cried out, "Brick, sto-mm-mmm!-!"

"I said be quiet, didn't I?" Brick mercilessly stabbed one finger up her vigina. She screamed through his hand, but after Brick's finger wandered around for a bit, she moaned in pleasure, and Brick smirked, knowing he'd hit her G-spot. "See? I told you you'd like it," Brick resumed dominating her lips and tongue. To say the least, he was extremely aroused, just like Blossom.

But Brick couldn't let go just yet - like he wanted - because if he did, Blossom would become alarmed again. She'd begin screaming and flailing again. It was annoying, but Brick had to wait to do other naughty things.

Brick wished there was a quicker way to go about it, but there really wasn't.

Brick got off of Blossom to ask, "Do you want more?"

"Ahh... y-yes... more..."

His eyes lit up, but it might've been the pleasure speaking. He needs to be sure.

"So you want to taste me, or...?"

"S-Sure..."

The boy sneered, ready to fu** his girl up.

"Then let's begin, Blossom... on our little _playtime_."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
